


What Draco Wants, Draco Gets

by Pyotia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Top Draco Malfoy, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyotia/pseuds/Pyotia
Summary: 'After defeating Voldemort, the wizarding world had heard how Harry had been a horcrux and how powerful his natural magic was. They had decided that he couldn’t be trusted anymore, it was too risky and there was no real way to guarantee there were no traces of Voldemort left in him.'When Draco takes Harry as his slave, how will the two boys get on when Harry doesn't do as he is told and Draco has no qualms in hurting The Boy Who Lived.





	1. Chapter 1 - Abandon

“Your honour, we have reached a verdict. We find the defendant, Harry James Potter, too dangerous and a threat to the public.”   
At this point Harry was glad he had been allowed to ask for a private hearing; as he didn’t think he would be able to hold off on hexing the mousy haired woman if he had to hear to infuriating scratch of a quick quill, hell he was barely holding it back now.   
The judge banged her mallet on the table before her, a brief look of sympathy flashed over her face as she locked eyes with Harry before quickly regaining her composure. “Thank you Amanda. Was this vote unanimous?” Asked the judge. The woman nodded and returned to her seat, looking down so as not to accidentally look Harry in the eyes.   
After defeating Voldemort, the wizarding world had heard how Harry had been a horcrux and how powerful his natural magic was. They had decided that he couldn’t be trusted anymore, it was too risky and there was no real way to guarantee there were no traces of Voldemort left in him. His wand was taken away and he had been arrested.   
Harry was aware that the judge was talking but the only thing he could hear was Hermione and Molly crying in the background and his heart thumping in his ears.   
Suddenly he caught the word ‘life debt’ come from the judge as she was debating the arrangement for Harry’s imprisonment.   
“Excuse me your honour, what do life debts have to do with this?” He asked, briefly thinking that the entire world probably should have owed him at least one by now.   
“It has been brought to our attention that you owe a life debt, Mr Potter, to one Narcissa Malf..”   
“That’s rubbish, surely I was absolved of that when I killed Voldemort, freeing her family!” He shouted, interrupting her.   
“Though that is true Mr Potter, you did not directly save her life and as such the life debt is still in place. I would ask that you refrain from interrupting me in the future if you can control yourself enough for that.” The stern look on her face made Harry wince, he nodded and looked down.   
“As I was saying, the Malfoy family have decided that they shall cash in this life debt and also do us a great service. The ancient wards of their house are among very few places that could hold such a powerful wizard as yourself. You are to stay at Malfoy Manor and Narcissa shall be in ownership of your wand. The exact terms of fulfilling your end of the debt have been left up to the Malfoy family to decide and the courts have no say in the matter.”   
Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, looking down the rows of ministry officials sat behind the judge he could see Narcissa, in her husband's ministry seat. Eyes focused on Harry, a blank smile on her face that portrayed very little emotion and appeared mearly a polite mask. She stood graciously, “thank you Matilda, we would be honoured to provide the ministry with such assistance and I am very grateful for the opportunity to create terms to come to the end of this life debt. I believe two years has been enough waiting and uncertainty don’t you Mr Potter?” With this she looked towards Harry, who simply stared at her.   
“Not a problem Narcissa, you and young Mr Potter may leave through that brass door to the left of you there, you will find the aurors there able to assist you further if need be.” She nodded and with one hand raising her cloak slightly she descended the staircase and walked to the door, not looking back to ensure Harry was following. Matilda nodded towards Harry and glanced at the door signalling for him to leave too. He got up, slowly looking back to smile at his friends before following Narcissa through the large brass double doors. They swung open as soon as the pair got near enough to touch the handles and silently they walked down the small corridor into another room where the Aurors that had been in charge of keeping Harry for the last 6 months were waiting.   
His wand and a small bag of personal items were handed over to Narcissa who called a house elf to pick them up and take them to the manor while they got everything settled. The elf disappeared and Harry wondered if that would be the last time he would ever see his wand. Narcissa raised a gloved hand next to her slightly, when Harry didn’t respond she said “to side along Mr Potter, the wards may not let you in alone again”. Harry gently placed his hand on top of hers before feeling the sickening tug of apparation. Although it only lasted a few seconds Harry landed poorly, barely staying on his feet as his internal organs settled back into place.   
He looked around and recognised the place they had landed as the entrance hall to Malfoy Manor, though it looked very different than it had the last time Harry had been there. The once dark and gloomy wooden entrance seemed transformed by the light of open curtains and silver artefacts decorating almost every surface. As soon as they had landed a house elf appeared to take Narcissa’s cloak and hung it up by the door with her gloves. The heels of her shoes tapped on the oak flooring as she proceeded down the hallway. Harry looked down at the elf, “Mister Harry is to be following Miss Cissy into the drawing room now” it exclaimed before pushing the backs of his legs towards the direction he could only assume was the drawing room. 

In the grand room was a small table and two comfortable looking chairs, there was a tea tray being served onto the table and Narcissa appeared to be waiting for him to sit down next to her. Harry went to the chair and sunk himself into it, before sighing, he couldn’t help himself but ask “Why am I here Mrs Malfoy, what could you possibly want from me now?”   
Narcissa took a sip of tea before turning to the house elf waiting to the other side of her “Pippy, go and fetch Draco please”. With a pop the elf disappeared. “You see Harry, I may call you Harry yes?” When Harry nodded she continued, “all I have ever wanted is the safety and happiness of my son. That has always been paramount to me. While you have been a great help in some respects by getting rid of that which threatened the safety of my family, there is something else that can be done here.” With that Draco walked through the doors that Harry himself had only just come through. “I have always found it exceptionally difficult to say no to my only son, Harry, and there is but one thing Draco has always wanted that I have never been able to give him. Until now.”   
“What more could he possibly want, he has everything now surely?” Harry questioned, surely Malfoy had money from his family wealth, he had everything he could ever have asked for.   
“You, Potter” Draco quipped, a smug smile plastered on his lips. “More specifically, to own you.”  
Harry was horrified. He went to stand, but found he could not do so. He turned to the elegant woman sat next to him drinking slowly from a China tea cup. “What my Draco wants, he can have” she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishment

It was explained to Harry that he was to be Draco’s slave, though he had severely underestimated the extent to which Malfoy would take this. He was escorted up to Draco’s chambers where a large four poster bed was in the middle of the room, silver and green tapestries hanging off the frame which would have made Harry roll his eyes if he had been capable of anything other than being in utter shock. He was to do everything that he was told to do, when he was told to do it. They started with light things, Draco telling Harry to follow his elf, Pippy, who would show Harry how to run a bath correctly. Although rather reluctant Harry thought there were much worse situations he could be in and that perhaps he could gain the trust of the Malfoy before finding a way to escape. It wasn’t until that evening, after Harry had laid out Draco’s bed things that he realised there were not actually very many worse scenarios.   
“You heard me Potter, strip me” Malfoy demanded. One hand on his hip and the other gesturing to his shirt. “No, what, I’m not going to do that” Harry spluttered. Unfortunately Malfoy seemed to have been prepared for this as he swiftly received a slap across the face. “I said, undress me and help me get changed. Now.”   
With trembling fingers Harry undid the first few buttons of Draco’s shirt before stopping when he saw the silver trail of a scar across the other boys chest. “Yes Potter, it scarred. What else did you expect from a curse that damn near split me open.” Harry mumbled an apology and held up Draco’s bed shirt for him to put on. Draco climbed into the bed and looked at Harry. “Pippy shall show you to your room. Only until I can be sure you won’t hex me in my sleep. So don’t get too used to it.” With that the elf tugged Harry out of the room and along many corridors before opening the door to a small room with nothing other than a bed in the middle. “Um, Pippy. What am I to sleep in?” He asked, already dreading the answer. “Mister Harry is not to be having bed clothes says Master Draco.” Pippy informed him, closing the door behind her. Harry was left in near darkness save for a single candle on the wall by the bed. He stripped off to his boxers and got into bed, exhausted after a long day hoping that if he dreamed of being in the burrow hard enough then he may wake up there. 

He was woken by the sound of the door opening, he quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes at the intrusion of so much light. “Up Potter we have things to get sorted today, come along” Malfoy exclaimed, seeming all too excited for this to be a good thing. Harry got out of bed and went to put his jeans back on when he heard a laugh. “Here Potter, put this on.” Malfoy threw to him a simple shirt and a pair of tight boxers emblazoned with what Harry could only assume was the Malfoy crest on the breast pocket. Harry quickly changed before following Malfoy down the corridor and up to another extravagant room that looked very similar to the drawing room he had been in yesterday aside from the large collection of books in a pile by the settee.

Draco sat down on one of the chairs and picked up a book “there’s a spell I shall perform on you today Potter to make you answer to my call, similar to how the house elves do, but this particular one has a few perks that may make you try a bit harder to do as you’re told.” Before Harry could open his mouth to speak, Malfoys wand was pressed to his temple “responsum claricito” Malfoy muttered swirling his wand in a c shape. “There, now go and stand over there and when I call you try to stand still.” He gestured to the other side of the room. Curious Harry went, he didn’t feel any different and then when Draco shouted “Potter. Come.” He felt nothing but a slight bell ringing faintly in his ear. Until suddenly he was hit with a pain so severe it rivalled that of the Cruciatus Curse. Harry buckled at the knees and clutched at his chest “Ma..Malfoy” he breathed out. And suddenly it stopped just as quickly as it had started. “Good, nice to know the spell works, now come here I have some more reading to do. Fetch me that book over there.” Harry stood up “No!” He shouted, “I am not your slave. I shall not bend to your will and be at your beck and call” Draco stood up and rolled his eyes. Walking over to Harry he lifted the sleeves of his robe slightly before grabbing Harry by the jaw in a strong grip. “I said fetch me the fucking book, you’ll find it’ll be better if you do as I tell you to Potter, Merlin knows your time here won’t go any faster if you don’t.”   
Harry thought about this, he had no length to his sentence, he wasn’t going to be able to control his magic any more without a wand or training and it was unlikely that the Malfoys would let him go. Draco could see the thoughts going round in Harry’s mind, “Pippy, take Potter here to his room for the day. Maybe he can come out when he decides he wants to listen.” With that he sat down on the settee with a humph and the elf grabbed Harry’s arm and apparated them into Harry’s room. 

Apparently Draco’s idea of ‘for the day’ was somewhat longer than most people’s. Pippy has brought him food but it wasn’t much. A sandwich for lunch and a bowl of soup for dinner. Harry had been there for several days before Pippy came outside of meal time, to take him up to Malfoy’s study. He felt the tug of house elf apparation; which was somehow not as violent as wizard apparation was, though it could have been due to the shorter distance. Harry landed without much fuss just outside the door to the study, Pippy knocked and disappeared silently just as Draco shouted for Harry to enter. Opening the door and pushing it open he was surprised to see the older boy sat at a large mahogany desk in the centre of the room, feet on the table, surrounded by piles and piles of books. Harry had become somewhat used to pureblood houses, although Grimmauld Place still had nothing on the sheer size and grandiosity of the manor, he assumed there would be a library that likely rivalled that at Hogwarts. Thinking of this he thought of his friends, he could still hear Hermione and Molly’s crying even almost a week since he had seen them. It wasn’t until he was hit in the side with a Stinging Jinx that he realised Malfoy had been talking to him. “I want to see my friends” he blurted out. The blond boy looked at him, slightly shocked, before laughing. “No I think not Potter, I don’t trust you not to plot an escape. And equally there is no way I am having a Mudblood and a Weasley in my house.” Harry opened his mouth to argue when he was hit with another jinx, “I said no. Let that be the end of it.” With that Draco stood and walked over to the window, ever the dramatic he sighed before turning to look at Harry. This was beginning to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. Obviously he hadn’t expected The Boy Who Lived to submit to him so easily, but he at least thought the Gryffindor would have a touch more self preservation than was apparent. 

“What do you want from me Malfoy, I’ve been locked in that room for days. Why do you want me now?” The question had been burning on his tongue since he had walked in the door. The Slytherin laughed, “You know what I want from you, potter. I thought I may give you a few days to calm down and then your behaviour might be better and we could try again.”   
“I already told you Malfoy, I’m not going to be your slave.” Harry shouted in frustration. Suddenly Harry felt a vile scratching inside his throat; as if a large, clawed hand was clawing its way out. He grabbed at his throat, dropping to his knees, looking to the other boy as if expecting help from him. However, Malfoy just stared at him back, his wand was sat on his desk and he had a very smug look on his face, sighing he flicked his hand as he walked back to the large chair behind his desk and sat down at it. Harry gulped the air that he could now breathe, remaining on his knees and clutching at his throat; although the horrible feeling had gone, it was still hard to breathe and very painful.   
“This isn’t a choice Potter, I am saving you. It was either this or they put you in Azkaban with plenty of people who want you dead. It is up to you really, I am sure if you would really prefer to be there then something can be arranged.”   
“N..No, not there.” Harry shuddered thinking of the few days he had spent there before his trial. “What do you want me to do then, be your house elf? Why? You have plenty of those.”   
“What I want in the long term is none of your concern, for now you will do as I say or be punished when you don’t. Sound simple enough for your idiotic brain to handle?” Malfoy laughed, opening a drawer at his desk he took out a thin leather strap that rather matched the colour of Harry’s hair. “You’ll put this on, so I can keep an eye on you even if I am away on business.” He held up the bracelet expectantly, finding that Harry didn’t make to move towards it. Signing he stood up and walked around the other side of his desk towards Harry, he moved his hands to allow the sleeve of his robes to fall off his wrists. The other boy flinched, enough that Draco saw it. “Calm down Potter I was only going to show you how it works. It won’t hurt you, see.” With that he put the bracelet on himself, muttering something under his breath. Harry watched as the bracelet tightened and thinned until it was a thin band, barely wider than a piece of straw. Holding it up Harry, Draco let the other boy touch it on this wrist. “It, it doesn’t hurt?” he asked, Draco was surprised at the vulnerability behind his voice. “It isn’t a dark artifact Potter, I made the enchantment myself.” As soon as Draco had said this Harry looked up, a guarded expression on his face. “No, I won’t wear it, not if you had anything to do with making it. I know what you did to Katie Bell and I won’t allow you to do the same to me.” Draco took a step back, he hadn’t been expecting this, he had made the damn bracelet to keep Potter safe. He walked back to the desk, picked up his wand and pointed it at the other boy. “Imperio.”   
With that Harry’s body went limp, like this it was easy for Draco to see how much anger Harry held in his shoulders. The younger boy looked up, his eyes had glazed over and he took a step towards Draco, arm held out. Sighing he put the bracelet on Harry’s outstretched wrist, muttering the incantation to tighten it. “Go to your room Potter.” The boy walked over to the door, opened it and left, leaving it wide open. Angrily Draco pointed his wand at it and flicked it shut.


	3. Chapter 3- An apology

“Harry? Where are you going?” the boy looked up to find Narcissa staring at him, she had come out of the drawing room when she saw him walking past the door. “My room” he stated, locking eyes with her. She gasped, she had spent enough time around her family to know the look in his eyes. “Are you lost Harry?” she asked, voice practically dripping with pity. She didn’t think it was necessary to control her voice at this moment in time, the young boy was hardly in a position to become angry with her. “Lost, yes, Pippy took me to the study this morning and…” he trailed off, “My room, must go to my room.” Narcissa sighed, “come on then Harry, I’ll take you back to Draco, we need to have a chat.” Harry shrugged and followed her back up the stairs he had just come down, and down the corridor until he got to the familiar looking door. Without knocking Narcissa pressed the door handle and the door swung wide open for her to walk through. “Draco, darling, what have you done to him?” she asked. “I found him wandering down the corridor by my drawing room, Pippy must have apparated him to you this morning and he didn’t know how to get back.” Sighing Draco called for the elf and asked her to take the confused looking boy back to his room to sleep off the spell. “Darling, I don’t want to tell you how to do this but I do not think that is the way.” she began carefully, Draco was after all, the Scion of House Malfoy and she did not want to appear to question him. “If he just did as he was bloody told I wouldn’t have had to do that to him” Draco continued to mutter under his breath “too bloody proud”.   
“My dragon, would you do as you were told in such circumstances. You will have to expect some resistance. Like we agreed it is up to you to train the boy to do as you wish and if this is really the best way to do it then I won’t get involved” placing her hand on his arm lovingly she explained, “but if you want him to want to obey you then there are only two options, love or fear.” With that she stood and departed from the study, leaving her son to mull over his options, hoping he would choose the correct one. 

Two weeks later Draco was once again sat in his study at his desk when Narcissa knocked and entered. “Darling, I’m back.” Draco stood and walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it, “Mother, how was France, I trust you enjoyed your time over there. You look very well.” But before Narcissa could answer she glanced at the boy knelt next to her sons desk. A faint purple hue discoloured his right cheek, his lip had clearly been split and very poorly healed and his hands were most likely bound behind him if the tension in his shoulders was anything to go by. “Draco..” she began, but the look on her son’s face told her now was not the time. “I had a wonderful time darling, thank you. Pansy and Blaise send their well wishes, though they do wish you would write more. The Greengrass girl asked about you also, she said you had ignored her last 3 letters.” Once again her mask of indifference plastered on her face, she had promised to not get involved after all. “Yes well I thought it prudent not to waste any more of her time once I realised that we could not give each other what we wanted. Enough of that though you must be tired from your travels, shall I expect you for dinner this evening?” Noticing the dismissal for what it was, she informed Draco that yes she would be there for dinner, and took her leave. 

Draco closed the door after his mother and sighed, he looked over at Harry and realised what a sight she must have seen. “You shook off the glamour!” he shouted, “I specifically told you what would happen if you did that again did I not?” Stalking over to the other boy he grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head back to look him in the eye. “After this long I really thought you would have learnt how to obey simple instructions Potter. The other boy said nothing, just stared into grey eyes with his own green ones. Draco let go of the black hair he had been grasping and back handed Harry to the face. The force of it knocked the other boy over, opening up the cut on his lip again. He whined and attempted to pull himself back up again before he was once again slammed down to the floor. A hand lifted him up by the bindings around his arms and he was shoved into the wall, head knocking into it as he struggled to stay on his feet. “F.. Fuck you, Malfoy” he croaked out, his throat was raw and his voice was husky from the pain inflicted on him. Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, this clearly wasn’t working. The last two weeks while his mother had been in the continent had been a nightmare for him. He had tried everything to get Potter to do as he was told, even Draco’s father had only had to hit him once for him to learn his lesson. Draco thought back to what his mother had said before she left. “Stand up Potter” he said gently. “Why so you can hit me down again, save your strength Malfoy” the other boy spat, his shoulders were shaking with anger. “No Potter, I’m not going to hit you again. Come on.” with that he lifted the other boy onto a small couch. “Pippy” he called out, when the elf appeared he asked her to bring a basin of water, a cloth and a towel. He walked to his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of dittany. When the elf returned he attempted to clean the other boys face. Gently dabbing the cut with the cloth to try and clean the blood before Harry flinched, “Keep still, it’s going to hurt but the dittany will heal it.” The other boy continued on wiping at the blood on Harry’s face and dabbed some of the bottle onto the weeping cut, instantly the skin started to patch itself back together, he applied a little more until the skin was just as it had been before Draco had hit him the first time. The elf took the dirty supplies away and brought both the boys a set of tea. They sat in silence until it became uncomfortable, “I didn’t mean to slip the glamour” Harry started to explain, “it, the glamour was itching my lip and I think my magic just shook it off.” Draco looked at the other boy, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, looking down at his feet as if he was about to cry.   
“I am sorry for overreacting.” Harry snorted at this, briefly looking up and like himself again before looking back to the ground. “I won’t hurt you like that again. Nor will I jinx you anymore. It isn’t, becoming of an heir to treat someone who is unarmed that way.” Regardless of his reasoning for this change of heart Harry accepted the apology, sipping at his tea and enjoying the warmth he felt. 

Draco stared at him as he drank, his green eyes lighting up at the warmth of the tea, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he blinked. Draco called Pippy to take Harry back to his room. He didn’t let the boy walk around the house for fear that he would work out a way to escape, the only rooms he had been in since his arrival were his room, Draco’s bedroom and his study. The next morning Draco woke the dark haired boy, told him to get dressed and handed him a robe to put on. They walked through the house and into the gardens in silence, it wasn’t until they were halfway through their lap of the rose garden that Harry plucked up the courage to ask Draco what was on his mind. “What can I do to make it up to you? Something reasonable of course, I can’t let you go and I can’t let your friends come over but I can give you anything you desire.” Harry thought this through, he had to be reasonable, he knew he wouldn’t be getting his wand back any time soon. “You don’t have to give me an answer now, but when you do think of something please come to me. You may have free reign over the rooms in the Manor now too, mother and I have had a, a conversation shall we say. The floo has been sealed and will only respond to a Malfoy magical signature, so please don’t try to use it. But you may now walk around freely unless I have need for you. I have to go away for a few days, for business but I should be back by Friday and Mother thought it best not to let you go crazy stuck in your bedroom until I return.” Harry was grateful that one of the Malfoy’s was somewhat sensible.


	4. Chapter 4 - Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> Thank you so much for the love so far!!  
> Comments are like drugs to me so please feed my unhealthy need for attention :)

It was late on Friday evening when Draco returned home, he walked into his bedroom and muttered “Potter, come” barely two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Draco opened it to find the other boy, hair messed up even more so than usual and the imprint of his sleeve button on his cheek. “Were you asleep? I’m sorry to have woke you.” Draco said as he took off his coat. “No it’s okay, I was in the library and I must have just fallen asleep.” Harry rubbed his eye with his fist and Draco couldn’t help but think how vulnerable he looked like that, shaking his head he replied “Go to bed Harry, you didn’t have to try and wait up for me.” The other boy yawned and nodded, heading back to his room he couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment, though he couldn’t quite process it. He’d been rather lonely since Draco had left on Tuesday morning, Narcissa had clearly been trying to keep out of his way and he didn’t have the power to summon Pippy. He had been trying to read up on life debts in the extensive Malfoy library, but had gotten sidetracked by Wednesday lunchtime, instead finding himself reading about pretty much everything but life debts. He had started when he found a book of Malfoy history that he was sure the room had put out for him, he learned that his grandmother had been a Black, making him and Draco distantly related.   
He had read up on pureblood customs, thinking if he was going to be spending a lot of time here then he may as well understand what was going on. He understood that with Malfoy Sr. in Azkaban Draco became the head of the family, as he was of age this time, and read up on what this would entail for one of the Sacred 28. 

The next day Harry was summoned again to Draco’s chambers, this time the blond boy was in bed, reading a newspaper. He looked up when Harry walked through the door, “Ah, Potter, I was thinking we could try this whole ‘you do as I ask and when I ask it’ thing again now that you’ve had some time to calm down.” Harry sighed but nodded. “Excellent, now run me a bath please Potter.”  
Harry went into the adjoining bathroom and ran the large tub the way that Pippy had shown him a few weeks prior. When he was finished he walked back into the bedroom, not expecting Draco to be stood leaning against his bedside table watching him through the door. “Um, bath’s ready Malfoy.” The blond smirked and stepped past him, closing the door behind him. Harry took the time to make the bed and open the curtains and windows while he hadn’t been dismissed, not wanting to do the wrong thing and anger the other boy again. Harry felt as though he had rather had enough of the curses and jinxes that Draco seemed to know. About half an hour later Draco emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his towel through his hair. Potter had done well; the bath was just as he liked, and he had even added some lavender bath wash, no doubt Pippy had told him that Draco only liked to use this when he was stressed. It wasn’t until he heard a surprised squeak from the other side of the room that he realised he wasn't alone. 

“Like what you see Potter” Draco smirked, realising the other boy hadn’t looked away and was now staring at him. “N, No.. Shut up Malfoy.” He stuttered out, “I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay here or go so I thought I would save us both the effort and wait for you.” Draco laughed, he was glad that Harry seemed to be learning. He was sure he hadn’t imagined the look on the other boys face as he dismissed him last night. “Grab my suit from the wardrobe will you Potter, I’d rather like to get dressed if you don’t mind.” Blushing, Harry went to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a navy blue suit, white shirt and a blue and silver tie off the rack on the inside of the door. He laid them out on the bed before pausing, unsure what to do next. “Thank you Potter, the bath was nicely done too. And it seems your fashion choices have improved since we were younger.”   
Draco led them out of his room and down to the study, pausing midway there he asked Harry if he wanted to bring any of the books he was reading as Draco would be working for a large part of the morning. Harry joined him a few minutes later, hovering by the door “Um, Malfoy. Would I be able to, could I write to my friends? It’s just you said I could ask for anything and I just want them to know that I am safe and stuff.” He was beginning to ramble so Draco put him out of his misery, “yes Potter, you may write to your friends. Though I would request that I read your communications so as to ensure not just my own safety but Mothers too.” Harry nodded, shocked as though he was expecting to be told no. Draco got out a quill and parchment and slid it over the desk towards him, “you can sit there and do it if you like. I will get the owls to take it with my replies to these.” He nodded to the letters he had splayed over the desk, his post had rather piled up while he had been away for a few days. 

They sat in a rather companionable silence for most of the morning, writing letters and only briefly stopping when Harry pushed one towards Draco to check over. They broke for lunch, when Draco requested that Harry run down to the kitchen and ask the house elves if he could bring up their tray to the study. Draco briefly pushed his chair back from the desk, trying not to think about the hard on he had been willing to go down all morning. He had been stealing glances at the raven haired boy sat opposite him, which wasn’t doing much to help his situation. The way that boy sucked on the end of his quill while trying to concentrate was obscene, pink tongue darting out over his lips as he scratched out a word that wasn’t quite right. Sighing he sank back down in his chair, this wasn’t the first time he had gotten an erection over the ‘Golden Boy’ and it would not be the last.

Lunch went by without much of an event; Draco had sent the owls out with their letters, they had eaten and talked about the books Harry had been reading. Draco was just explaining why all the Blacks, save for his mother, had been named after constellations when an owl tapped at the window. Draco got up and let it in, it swooped down to the perch on the edge of the desk and held it’s leg out while picking up treats out the small dish next to it. He took the letter from the dark brown owl and opened it. Harry looked nervously over his cup of tea, he would recognise Ginny’s owl anywhere, Draco always did hate Ginny a little more than the rest of the Weasleys. “I thought you were dating the she-weasel?” Draco passed the letter to him with a slight smirk. “We broke up, just after the battle.” He read over the letter quickly. 

‘Harry,   
Thanks for taking so long to write, mum’s been practically having kittens thinking you were half dead or something. Hermione’s had to practically sedate her to stop her from coming over to ‘rescue’ you. I’m glad things aren’t going awfully, just be careful. You always were obsessed with the ferret, don’t want to resort back to 5th year now do we. I understand we can’t come and see you but I can’t promise Ron will be so understanding, honestly I’m quite surprised he hasn’t barged in here and demanded my letter so he can check them all for clues that you’re being tortured.   
Things are quite normal really, Dean and I are going to see Charlie next month; he wants to do some drawings of the dragons and wants to get an ‘up close visual’ of their scales. Tell the owls to go to Mum’s and I’ll read your letters when I get back.   
Love you  
Gin x

“Why? I thought you two were destined to be together and have loads of ginger little babies and get married and..” Harry interrupted him, “I’m gay Malfoy. Ginny’s the only one that knows. I never got round to telling the rest of them, too scared to do it.” Draco’s jaw may as well have hit the floor, that was not public knowledge. “Not very Gryffindor of you Potter. Still thank you for telling me.” With that Draco put his hand in the sea of black hair in front of him, Harry had seemed to respond well to the praise he had been given this morning, and just as Draco had expected he leaned into the touch slightly. “However, not very Slytherin to tell a and get nothing in response either and seeing as I would rather not be in debt to you in that respect I shall tell you one of my own. I am too, although all my friends know, and mother.” 

Harry looked up at him in surprise, though his face quickly softened when Draco’s finger pads started to rub at the back of Harry’s head. They were interrupted by another owl coming in through the open window and landing on Draco’s desk, sighing, he picked up the letter off of its leg and went to sit back down. “Potter, can you feed the owls and let them out, shut the window after you please.” Draco picked up his letter opener, slit the envelope and began reading. Harry did as he was told and sat back down on the chair opposite Draco, though he was fidgety and couldn’t focus on his page, reading the same line over and over before Draco finally asked him what was wrong. “You, um, you called me Harry last night.. But you called me Potter just now.” Draco stared at him, he was surprised at the change in Harry since he had come back from his trip. “You want me to call you Harry instead?” he asked. “Yeah, and I guess I could call you Draco too?” Draco thought about this for a second, before reminding himself that they weren’t equal in this partnership. “No, I don’t think so.” Harry’s face deflated slightly at this. “You can still call me Malfoy, that is my name after all, I wouldn’t say we were quite past that yet Harry.” 

For the next few days Draco had Harry mostly doing menial tasks such as fetching his post, running his bath in the mornings, fetching his lunch when they had it in the study and sorting his clothes in the evenings. Draco’s praise filled touches continued and he found that Harry was responding much better to that than he had to being beaten. He also responded well to being told he had done a good job, Draco surmised that he probably had not heard it much as a child and so hearing it now satisfied some kind of need in his subconscious. It was no secret how Harry had been brought up, Rita Skeeter had even done an ‘expose’ in the Prophet about it.   
One day Draco decided to push the boundaries a little further, and when Harry came in to run the bath for him, Draco was already up and wandering about the bedroom. Truthfully, he’d been up for about an hour, thinking about how he was going to do this. Which had lead to him having a wank and having to clean himself, and his bedsheets with his wand. Harry said nothing as he scuttled into the bathroom silently to run the tub as he had done for almost a week now. Just as it was ready and he went to walk back out into the bedroom to get Draco’s clothes out for him, a hand clasped around his wrist. “Stay, I need a haircut. Would you trim it for me?” Harry blushed and looked up, into the grey eyes that seemed to be boring holes into him these days. “You’ll have to wash it first, and I’ll need a comb and a pair of scissors.” Draco handed him the items and slipped into the tub, almost moaning at the feeling of the hot water on his body. 

“Wash it for me?” he asked, closing his eyes and waiting for the answer he was almost sure he would get. But instead, a few seconds later he felt hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down into the water. He let himself enjoy the feeling of Harry’s hands in his hair, washing and rinsing and massaging into his scalp. More than once he had to hold back a groan as Harry let go to pick up various bottles of product. Before all too long though, he was finished and Draco was out of the bath and sat on a chair in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel. Harry combed the platinum hair and trimmed it so that it fell just above the older boy’s shoulders. He knew Malfoy was very precious about his hair and how it looked and he felt a very strange feeling of satisfaction to know that he trusted Harry enough to cut it. When he was done he picked up the dryer and ran his fingers through the soft hair as he dried it. He could feel Draco’s eyes on him in the mirror as he was doing this, but avoided his glace until he was finished. 

When he was finally done he stepped back from the chair to admire his handiwork, he had gotten quite good at cutting Hermione’s hair when they were in the forest and Draco’s hair was long enough that it was a transferable skill. Draco stood up and turned to face Harry, closing the gap between them and gently placing his thumb just under Harry’s lip. “Thank you pet.” He whispered, eyes lingering on Harry’s lips before dropping his towel and walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. Harry found himself stood still until he heard Draco slipping on his trousers and the jangle of his belt buckle. He picked up the towel and went back into the bedroom. “Um, Malfoy, the hair on the bathroom floor.. I don’t have my wand.” Draco looked at him for a minute, before calling the house elf and asking her to bring Harry something to clean it up with. “There you go Harry, give you something to do while I make a firecall. I expect you to wait up here until I call you okay?”   
Harry nodded, straightening Draco’s tie before going back into the bathroom to clean up the mess and rinse the bath out. That was the first time Malfoy had called him anything other than Harry and strangely enough he found that he didn’t mind it. He tidied up and left the dustpan and brush in a cupboard under the sink, thinking he was probably going to need it again in a few weeks time. 

He had just about finished when he felt the little bell ding faintly in his ear. Harry made his way down to the study, which was much easier for him now that he was able to go where he pleased and didn’t have to be escorted all the time, knocked on the door and waited for Draco to call out before walking in. He sat down at his usual chair opposite Draco, waiting to be told whether he was to fetch breakfast or just tea. Instead Draco put a small box on the table just in front of Harry, “For you, as a reward for having been so good for me recently.”   
Harry looked up in shock, wondering what Draco could possibly have bought him. Opening the box curiously he noticed first the soft green pillowy inside signalling that it was likely jewelry. Inside was a soft, black, velvet band. Harry picked it up and let it slip over his fingers. “You don’t have to wear it yet. It’s not really for just now anyway, but it’s more to signal what I am expecting the next stage of this.. Relationship, to be.” 

Harry must have looked as confused as he felt because Draco laughed, pulling him out of his reverie, and walked over to him motioning for Harry to stand up. Draco touched Harry’s arm, just above the elbow, and held the right side of Harry’s face with his other hand. Harry could see that Draco’s eyes were on his lips, as they had been this morning, and without quite thinking about his actions Harry closed the gap between the two of them and captured Draco’s lips with his own. Instantly Draco took over, pulling Harry’s face closer to his and moving his other hand to Harry’s waist. The raven haired boy placed both his hands on the blondes hips pulling him closer. They remained like this, joined together until the door opened with “Draco darling, can you.. Oh!” They two boys jumped apart and Harry instantly looked down to the floor with a blush, embarrassment coursing through his veins at someone catching them. “Harry, pet, take your present and wait for me upstairs please. I will be along in a minute.” Draco however, didn’t seem to share his embarrassment, despite the very unimpressed look on his mother’s face he remained impassive. 

Harry slunk out of the room silently, reminding Draco of a dog with its tail between its legs. “Now Draco, I know I said I wouldn’t get involved but do you really think you want to be forcing him to..” Narcissa paused, uncertain of the way to phrase this particular event. She walked over to the sofa by the window and sat down, sighing “is he even gay darling?”   
Draco flicked his wand to close the door, letting it slam a little harder than he had intended to. “Actually Mother he instigated it.” Narcissa let her son explain how they had come about to be in that position, rather without mentioning the little gift that Draco had bought for Harry. She didn’t need to know of that. Yet.After enough reassurance that he had not forced the other boy into kissing him Narcissa asked the question that she had intended to ask when she first walked in. After some time Draco and his mother were finished and he went upstairs to find Harry. What he didn’t expect, was to find him stood in front of the large mirror in Draco’s bathroom. In the shirt and pants Draco had given him, with the black collar around his neck. He hadn’t been able to do the clasp up at the back, or hadn’t meant to, and was just holding it in place but the sight of that alone was enough to make Draco half hard in his boxers. 

As Harry turned to see what it would look like from a slightly different angle he caught sight of Draco behind him; lips parted, hand running through his hair and eyes trained on the black strip around Harry’s tan neck. Instantly he dropped his hands to his sides, taking the collar with them. “Is she cross?” He whispered as Draco came over to take the piece of jewelry out of Harry’s hands. He put it back in its box on the bed and turned back to the other boy, who was chewing his lip and looking as though he had just told a huge secret. “No my sweet, she isn’t cross. But I do have some news for you. Come and sit down.” With this Draco led Harry by the hand to the bed and sat down on the edge of it himself. “Mother is moving to the Manor in France. That is why she went before, to organise the final arrangements, furniture and the like. She doesn’t wish to remain here, too many memories of my father I believe.” The ‘and Voldemort’ went unsaid but Harry recognised by the tone of Draco’s voice that it belonged there. “That means the Manor will be empty, apart from the two of us and so I am going to shut down the areas that are not in use. The west wing, for example, where only Mother’s chambers are will be closed. And everything north of the kitchens.” Draco explained, with great emphasis on the last part as though that was the most important sentence out of the whole lot. Harry nodded, unsure of what to say exactly. “That’s where your room is, pet. Just past the kitchens yes?” And suddenly Harry remembered what Draco had said that first day. Not to get used to his room as he wouldn’t be there for long. “You want me to sleep here then? With you?” He asked, still unsure he was reading the situation correctly.   
“If that is what you could like, it is what I would like. What I would like very much.” Draco began, of course that was what he wanted. How could he not. Having the object of his desire since he was 13 in his bed with him would be a dream come true.   
“Then I shall sleep here, though, um. The house elves take my clothes to wash at night and bring them back in the morning. And you never gave me any pyjamas.” Harry’s cheeks began to tinge that familiar pink as he spoke. Draco chuckled and told Harry that they would sort that out and that they should change their sleeping arrangements effective today as there was only about a week before Narcissa left for the continent and the northern rooms would be shut down first.


	5. Chapter 5 - sharing a bed

That evening Draco got into the shower before bed, as he often did when he had been working all day, Harry was putting Draco’s tie away and setting out his clothes for the elves to pick up in the night. Draco had told him that the bottom drawer in the left side of the wardrobe was where Harry would find his pyjamas. Harry heard the shower switch off and quickly tugged open the drawer only to find various jumpers and shirts that he easily identified as Draco’s from when they attended hogwarts, though not all were his school uniform Harry could remember seeing the pale boy in many of the other items. Fortunately for him, Harry had never been as tall as Draco and fit nicely into the clothes Draco wore when he was about 15. He pulled a pair of boxers from the drawer and a Slytherin uniform jumper, before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.   
Draco was just drying his hair with the towel when he heard the door open, he peeked a look through the folds of the towel and sharply inhaled. Harry turned around to face him, “are these okay? That was the correct drawer you said, wasn’t it?” Draco nodded, unable to do much else, and slipped out of the bathroom to get into bed. Harry followed him a few minutes later and paused just as he shut the bathroom door. “Come now Harry, into bed. That’s all for today.” Draco flicked the light off with his wand as Harry was climbing into bed.   
It felt, awkward. As though there was something else left to say. Draco pointed his wand towards the small lamp on the other side of the room to turn it on, dimly. “Come here Harry.” He said as he pulled back the covers next to him and lifted an arm to encourage the smaller boy to tuck in next to him. They shared a slow, languid kiss before Draco flicked off the light again. They fell asleep like that, with Harry tucked under Malfoys arm, his back pressed against the blondes front. 

Harry woke first, his internal body clock set to wake him up early after years of being the first one awake. He rolled over so he was facing the other boy in the bed thinking about how he got himself into this situation. Malfoy’s eyelashes fluttered as he slept, dark black contrasting the stark pale of his skin. Harry focused on the rise and fall of his chest and the twitch in his nose. His thin lips parted slightly to allow his breath to push past them. Harry lost himself staring st the handsome man in front of him thinking about how different things had become so quickly. “Ha..Harr..uhh” Harry snapped back into focus, realising that Malfoy had said his name and must be waking up, he didn’t want the blond to catch him staring again so closed his eyes quickly. He felt the bed shift where Draco had rolled over onto his stomach, face still looking to Harry. “Uhh, Harry” his eyes flashed open at the mention of his name this time only to realise that Malfoy was still asleep. Not only was he asleep but the expression on his face had changed from peaceful and almost angelic; now his brows were creased and his mouth was parted even more to allow a quiet moan to escape. 

The sound ripped through Harry, and he realised Malfoy had continued shifting on the bed. Harry had been through enough wet dreams to know that Malfoy was most likely hard, and if the way the bed shifted was anything to go by, rubbing his erection into the bed in search of some relief. Harry rolled into his back, Malfoys hand splaying over the top of his chest, one finger on his collarbone. Malfoy continued his breathy moans and in a second of courage his Hogwarts house was known for, Harry took Draco’s two fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them, tongue lapping over and between the two indexes, lips running over them. This seemed to push Draco even further into his dream and he let out a groan before his body stilled. Harry released the long, pale fingers from his mouth and gently got out of bed to run the bath, ensuring to close the door loudly enough that it just might wake Draco up. 

Sure enough a few seconds later, as Harry was getting the towels from in the bathroom cupboard, the door opened. “My my, you’re up early” Draco noted, his voice husky and deep signalling his just having woken up. “Let’s shower today Harry. I have some business to attend to and a shower may be better.”  
Harry nodded and turned on the tap of the shower, he then turned around to find Draco much closer than he had anticipated. He looked up at the taller boy and felt a hand on his chest pushing him back into the glass shower door.  
“Strip.” Harry felt a familiar heat rise in his cheeks and went to look at his feet as he fumbled with the hem of the jumper he was wearing. Two strong fingers caught his chin before he could, however. “Look at me pet, keep your eyes on my eyes. I want to see you.” Harry did as he was told, lifting the jumper over his head in the very little space Draco had given him.   
He discarded it onto the floor and paused with both thumbs in his waistband “Um, I’ve never. Done. Anything really” he managed to breathe out

Draco chuckled, “my little pet’s a virgin. Isn’t that sweet. Take them off Harry, don’t keep me waiting.” 

Harry slid the boxers onto the ground and stepped out of them, he felt Draco’s gaze wander over his body but kept his eyes trained to where they had been before. 

“If you want me to stop, say quidditch, I don’t expect you’ll need to use it. Not this morning but it shall not change. You understand?” 

Hardy nodded, not trusting his voice to work. Draco’s pale fingers wrapped around Harry’s dark wrists and pushed them up above his head and into the glass. “You’ll hold them there or I will charm them still.” He muttered before kissing the smaller boy in front of him. It didn’t take long for the steam from the shower to start filling the room. Draco opened the door and pushed Harry inside, closing it behind them. There was more than enough room for the two of them, yet Harry still found himself pressed against the wall with two hands on his ass, and his arms in the air. This kiss was unlike their one the night before. Draco pushed and explored every inch of Harry’s mouth and tongue before moving his assault down to the boys neck. Sucking and licking at his pulse point, making sure to leave a mark, Draco lifted Harry up by the thighs.   
Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoys waist, their naked cocks both hard and brushing against each other with the movement.   
Harry let out a low moan which only encouraged Draco to move his hips up and down, bucking against him. “M.. More, please Malfoy. Need..” he trailed off as Draco grunted. 

“Hush now my pet, I know exactly what you need. You do such a good job taking care of me. Let me return the favour.” With that he let go of one of Harry’s legs and snaked his hand around Harry’s cock instead. Teasingly slowly he stroked, listening to the beautiful sounds coming from the boy underneath him. “My, you’re practically purring for me aren’t you pet? You like my hand on your cock don’t you?” 

Harry dropped his arms, resting his hands on Draco’s shoulders. Draco sped up his movements, thumb tracing over the slit of Harry’s cock. “M.. Ma..” Harry whined   
“Oh pet. I’ll take care of you. you’re such a good boy for me, aren't you?” Harry squeezed his tan legs into the pale side of Malfoy’s stomach   
“Yes, yes your good boy. So.. S.. So good for you.” Panting and gasping Harry mumbled until he came with a sharp cry, all over their stomachs. 

Draco held him up until he was confident that Harry could stand up and not fall straight over. Then he put the shaking boy back onto the floor; Draco rinsed them both off and washed himself while Harry did the same, a dopey smile plastered on his face. They dressed quietly and went downstairs to Draco’s study. Draco sent Harry down to the kitchen to pick up their breakfast tray.

Draco had tried to concentrate on his work, he really had, he had a very important deal with the goblins in regards to his investments that needed sorting out; but he just could not focus. Every thought faded into the look on Harry’s face when he had called him ‘good boy’. Draco wasn’t so much surprised, he could tell that Harry enjoyed praise; he just hadn’t expected it to make him come so quickly. He hadn’t expected the look of surprise that came over Harry’s face, his eyelids fluttering shut, mouth opening just wide enough that Draco would have been able to reach up and put his thumb on Harry’s wet tongue. 

“Potter, over here please.” Draco pointed to the space just next to him as he scooted his chair backwards slightly. Harry got up from where he was writing a reply to Ginny and walked gingerly over to the blonde. “You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you Harry, absolutely anything I asked?” Draco ran his fingers up and down the inside of Harry’s wrist gently, Harry shuddered nodding ever so slightly.   
“What’s that? You’ll have to speak up darling I can’t hear you.”   
“Yes M.. Malfoy, anything for you.” Draco knew Harry didn’t quite mean it, he was sure there were still many things he couldn’t get the boy to do just by asking.   
“That’s much better, I like to hear your voice when I ask you a question. Now pet, do you remember your safe word?” Harry nodded, before quickly remembering what Draco had just said.   
“Yes, uh, quidditch.” He muttered.   
“Fantastic, now on your knees for me. Sit yourself between my legs and put your hands on my knees.” Harry stumbled to get down onto the ground without bumping himself on the desk. “That’s it my sweet, now open your mouth, just a touch. That’s perfect.” 

Harry parted his lips slightly and Draco took the opportunity to gently pull the smaller boys bottom lip down before letting go again. He did this several times before he pushed his thumb any further in, the pad resting on the front of Harry’s tongue. Harry closed his lips around the strange feeling in his mouth, being careful of where his teeth were. 

“Suck.” Draco commanded. “Do it slowly.” Harry instantly started to inch his head forwards, tongue running up the underside of Draco’s digit. “Fuck that feels so good, can’t imagine how your pretty little lips would look stretched over my cock.”   
Harry let out a small whine at that, taking Draco’s thumb deeper into his mouth, opening it slightly and sucking on the knuckle.   
“God you like that don’t you pet, you like it when I let you suck me. Don’t even have my cock out and you’re already gagging for it.” Draco laughed; the black haired boy in front of him started to go faster, taking his thumb deeper and deeper until all of a sudden he stopped. Lips making a popping sound as they released the sopping wet finger they had contained.   
“Would you like me to suck your cock?” Draco almost blanched at the words but he stopped himself, face maintaining it’s smirk.   
“Hmm, maybe later.” He said trying to maintain an air of indifference. “Let’s see how you take two fingers shall we.” With that Draco shoved his two fingers into Harry’s mouth to half way. Harry shut his eyes and leaned forward, taking the intrusion as deep as he could manage. He started to gag and Draco went to remove his fingers from the boy’s throat but Harry furrowed his brow and took them even deeper, relaxing his throat to take them all the way.   
“That’s enough.” Harry opened his eyes and whined as Draco removed his fingers. Harry’s eyes wandered to Draco’s belt, a silver dragon, and in any other circumstance he would have laughed; but as Draco started to undo his belt Harry put his hands over the top to stop him. Draco let go and laughed as Harry took over undoing the buckle, button and zip.   
“Merlin, someones an eager little slut.” Harry flinched at the words, ears burning red with shame. “That’s okay pet, you’re my little slut now. No need to be ashamed of it. After all, that’s what you’re here for isn’t it? To serve me?” Draco felt, rather than saw, Harry’s nod as his nose touched the hot fabric of Draco’s boxers. 

Suddenly Draco felt a hot breath dance over the underside of his already hard cock, frankly Draco was surprised he hadn’t come in his pants like a teenager just at Harry sucking his fingers. Harry licked, tiny little kitten licks, up Draco’s bulge before taking his pale, leaking cock out of the confinement of the boxers.   
Draco gasped at the cold air hitting it, “Come on then pretty, it’s not going to suck itself is it?”   
Harry responded by taking the whole of Draco’s head into his mouth, licking round the rim and up the slit. Draco sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Salazar, I won’t last long if you keep teasing me.” Harry chuckled, bobbing his head down, taking Draco deeper and deeper. Draco fisted his hand into the mess of hair on his lap; guiding Harry’s head up to the tip, and back down till he gagged. 

After settling into a rhythm Harry found himself moaning around the cock in his mouth, hearing Draco’s moans and breathless pants had made him harder than he had ever been in his life. He tried to readjust his aching cock in his boxers without alerting Draco’s attention.   
“Oh pet, you’re hard from just sucking my cock aren’t you.” He smirked, Harry nodded, there was no point keeping it from him. “Seeing as you’ve been such a good boy for me I’ll let you touch yourself, but you’re to focus on sucking my cock first. You don’t come until I have.”

“Oh yes there’s a good boy, fuck your hand for me pet. While you’re sucking on my cock, can’t get enough of it can you?” 

Harry whined, bucking his hips up into his fist as he took the throbbing member in his mouth to the hilt. Draco tightened his grip in Harry’s hair, resisting the urge not to hold him down. “God you’re so good for me, such a good boy taking all of my cock.” 

Harry practically beamed at the string of compliments coming from Draco’s mouth. He sunk down so his nose was just touching Draco’s public hair and hummed with pride. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come, how about I come on that pretty little face of yours pet and you can finish yourself off.” 

Taking hold of himself Draco pulled out of Harry’s mouth; the smaller boy sat back on his knees and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out, batting his eyelashes. Draco took one of Harry’s hands and together they wanked him to completion, painting Harry’s face with streaks of white come. “Fuck, Merlin you look so good like that, so pretty covered in my come.” Draco smeared a little into Harry’s cheek before popping his thumb in Harry’s mouth once more, allowing him to suck the fluid off. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to come in his own fist, panting and resting his clean cheek on Draco’s trouser leg as he whined his way through his orgasm. 

Draco vanished the mess with his wand, if it hadn’t been Harry’s first time he might have made the boy clean the mess up himself but there was always next time. Tucking himself back into his trousers Malfoy lifted Harry’s head up off his knee. “Go on then Harry. You can go and sit back down. I’ve got to finish this.”   
Harry dragged himself up and went back to his chair across the desk, his letter to Ginny completely forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6: Offering

At lunchtime Draco announced they would be having lunch in the dining room with his mother, as he had been much more productive that morning and so could spare an hour or so. 

Draco sat to the small round table first, before pointing to the chair next to him that Harry was to sit at. Narcissa joined them just as Draco was filling Harry’s plate; telling the other boy he needed to eat properly now and, unlike his Hogwarts days, couldn’t live off of deserts.  
They sat and ate while Draco and his mother chatted, Draco about work and business and Narcissa about all the gossip her high society friends had told her. Harry sat quietly, watching the interaction, it was clear that Malfoy cared deeply for his mother. The way he laughed along to some story about Mrs Parkinson and what she thought of Mrs Bulstrode’s new water feature, when it was quite clearly not an interesting story. 

After lunch Draco told Harry he had some ‘personal business’ to attend to and would be gone for a few hours. The dark haired boy was reminded that the elves would be keeping an eye on him and while he was allowed out into the gardens, and further than the rose garden and Draco would be informed. 

Draco used the floo in his office to get to Pansy’s apartment before walking down the stairs and into the shop below, as they had arranged in their letters. Upon opening the shop door he noticed there was nobody else there, that he could see. 

“I’ll take my trade somewhere else then shall I?” He called out. Suddenly a black haired head poked its way from behind one of the shelves, laughing “Yeah. Right” she said. “As if you’d have the balls to walk into any other establishment like this. Plus, you know mine’s the best.” She reminded him with a flick of her sleek black hair. 

Draco gave a sharp tut but deep down he knew she was right, he had asked her to close the shop for an hour while he came down so that nobody would recognise him. The last thing he needed was for The Prophet to get hold of pictures of him in a place like this, so soon after Harry came to him. No, he had a much better plan for later. 

“Come on then, I don’t want to leave him there too long.” The blond boy tried to act as if he wasn’t concerned but he knew it would be useless, Pansy had been his best friend since they were born, it was no use trying to trick her. 

“Alright then Drakey, I’ve got the things you asked for, though what you’re planning on doing with them I don’t want to know.” She laughed, walking towards the back of the shop.  
“Yes you fucking do you nosey cow.” Following her Draco cast his mind back to the plenty of times Pansy had waited up for him in the Slytherin common room to pry all the sordid details out of him after he had been out late. He smiled at the memory, suddenly very grateful she had decided to come back from France when she realised he wasn’t doing so well. He was pulled out of his reverie by her shrill laugh, “Well I suppose maybe I would, but only to find out my products are working and up to standard.” She teased with a wink. 

Draco spent a few minutes chatting with his best friend; mostly so as not to appear rude, he wanted to get back to Harry. He apparated to the Manor from the back room of Pansy’s shop, landing in his study. He looked around a little before his eyes drifted to the mop of scruffy black hair sat in the window seat. Smiling to himself, he took his coat off, hung it up and walked over to the other boy; he gently placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder before leaning down and pressing his lips to the top of Harry’s head.  
“M,Malfoy, you're back already?” rubbing his eyes with his fist Harry yawned, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep but the sun had been shining through the window and he was so warm and comfortable. “I’ve been thinking about the present you gave me, I want to know more about it before I make my mind up. It’s enchanted, I can feel some of the spells on it. But there are some I don’t think I’ve seen before.”  
Draco smirked, of course Harry was powerful enough to figure out what he had put on it, though to be quite frank he would have been very surprised if the other boy had ever heard of a few of the enchantments. It had, after all, been some of Pansy’s best work. “It has a tracking charm on it, for your own safety. It is also the vessel for a bond, you may have heard of it but they aren’t very common anymore. The Black’s used to use them to ensure loyalty and they were very common in France up until the 1700s. It’s a Possession Bond. Once you put the collar on you wont be able to take it off. Only I will be able to do that.” Draco paused when Harry gasped.  
“I.. I have heard of it, but I can’t say I know much about it. Only something I heard Moody talking about at Headquarters once with the other aurors.” At Harry’s admission Draco walked to his desk and pulled a small book out of the drawer, pressing it into Harry’s hands he continued.  
“Read that, it will tell you much of what you need to know. The necklace also has a few modifications that, um, a friend put on for me. You won’t be able to come unless I give you permission and, under certain circumstances, you will feel obliged to do as you are told.”  
Harry could read the dark expression on the taller blond’s face. “You mean when we’re.. Involved..” he suggested. He hadn’t quite expected the barking laughter that followed. “Yes sweetheart, when we are fucking. You’ll be compelled to do exactly as I tell you to.” 

Draco sat at his desk again, picking up the stack of letters he had received over the morning. “You read while I sort these and then we can talk more,” he said, indicating towards the book Harry held in his hand.  
Sitting back down in the window Harry opened the book and started to read. 

‘The most common type of bond is between a human and an animal, such as dogs and cats. A lot of animals have some kind of natural instinct towards this kind of magic and will accept forming a bond if they really like the user. However, it's possible to make a bond with a human being, but there are risks of doing it. Since humans are a bit more complex than animals, there is a possibility of the ones involved to become mentally unstable, though this is very rare it's recommended to do only one Magic Bond.

To perform a Magic Bond, both participants have to make physical contact for around 10-20 minutes. Both of them must slowly push a small part of their soul to their partner’s vessel. In case the bond is successful, they'll feel a warmth inside themselves that last for around a hour.’ 

‘They can "sense" what their partner is feeling or what is their condition. Like, if their partner is in pain, they can feel it, not as a real pain but feel like their "partner is in pain." The same happens with normal emotions, like happiness, anger, sorrow, etc.  
The longer the person have a Magic Bond with someone, the stronger it gets. In a similar way, it gets stronger the closer the partners are.  
If both of the participants start to get distant from each other, the bond will be affected. If their emotions aren't "in tune" and they start disliking each other, they'll feel a cold pressing inside them. That is their partner's soul trying to get away from the person, giving such uncomfortable feel. This feeling will only go away if the Magic Bond is nullified.  
Unless the bond is nullified before the partner dies, their soul dies with them, including the part of the soul that is from the other person. And the part of their soul who resides in other's body will also disappear within a week up to a month, depending on how long or strong the bond was. Getting a bond nullified by death can be really hard on a person. Leaving an emptiness that is hard to describe, along with leaving the person unstable and fragmented. Giving them a hollow feeling for the rest of their life.’

Harry read the information over and over again, he must have been going crazy. He should not even be considering the idea; but sure enough a part of him wondered, wondered what it would be like to be bonded to Malfoy. To know him. To feel him. He wanted it, he could not understand why, but he wanted it nonetheless. He got up off the cushions and walked over to the large desk dominating the room, he pushed the chair round and sat himself on Malfoy’s lap. Stunned, he stopped writing, opening his mouth as if to ask what on god’s green earth Harry thought he was doing when a mouth crashed into his own. Harry didn’t fight for dominance, he let himself be led, following Draco’s movements with his own lips before pulling back slightly. “Put it on me” he whispered into the soft pink lips in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, life has been really kicking me in the butt right now. Also sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
